Restless Sleeping
by NoirKnightsReign
Summary: AU. Dean and Cas were childhood friends that were seperated at a young age. 25 years later they meet again by the unexpected hands of destiny. Destiel. Rated M for future chapters and/or cursing. Expect an ensemble cast. Point of view. That also plays with flashbacks and says what will happen in the future as well.
1. The First Chapter

First fanfic ever. So, um, let's do this. This is the prologue chapter so this is just an explanation of what I already planned out for the story. Not much going on here.

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

I JUST 'RESHAPED' THEM.

* * *

Flashback Commence:**CASTIEL_**

6 MONTHS AGO

"Castiel, you are partying tonight whether you like it or not," Gabriel said as he prepared his home for a party. The day was Friday and in Seattle it always cold which Gabriel thought was code for 'party inside all night long'.

"Gabriel, you know I am not much for parties," replied Castiel, looking as apathetic as always. Of course, his apathy was his form of emotions as everyone else had already noticed. Well, those who knew him, anyways.

"Castiel, you owe me. Remember?" Gabriel said with a face that 'reeked with blackmail'.

"Fine." Replied the man in the trenchcoat with the saphire-blue eyes. He hated how being helped to move to another city made him owe Gabriel. And that with all the things Castiel would do for him, _this _is what he chose as 'returning the favor'.

2 HOURS FULL OF PARTY PREPARATION LATER

Castiel felt horrid. Not physically but mentally and emotionally. He didn't hate people but he hated socializing with them, which of course is completely different.

"Cheer up, Castiel! It's a party, it's festive not sad and gloomy!" Said the elder brother as he patted the younger one on the back.

"But, I don't even want to be here. You know this is not my area of interest." Said Castiel in a fashion most people would call complaining politely. Of course, no one but Castiel does this so the term is unusually used here but with obvious meaning.

"Here, have a drink! That should do it." Said Gabriel as he handed his trenchcoated brother a cup of punch that only he knew was mixed with alcoholic beverages.

"Gabriel, a drink won't do much. I know that much," replied Castiel looking out of place and somewhat annoyed by the loud music playing. The music's volume and content were both obviously bothering to him, but the volume was at this point _much _more troublesome that anything else.

Gabriel looked around and grabbed a girl, obviously drunk out of her mind. "Here, mingle," he says as he puts her in front of Castiel and flees the scene before Castiel has a chance to say anything about this uncomfortable scenario he's been suddenly put in.

"Hey~" The girl says not looking like she knows what is going on or if she even cares. "I'm Meg, and you are?"

"I'm Castiel and..." He decides to drink whatever it is that the cup he is holding currently contains. Be it poison or acid, it can't possibly be worse than stuck here.

6 HOURS LATER

"Hey, Cas. Wake up," He says as he shakes Castiel only ever so slightly.

"What happened...?" Cas says as he realizes that he is laying naked on bed in a dark room being only covered by his signature trenchcoat. "Oh. No..."

"So, I see you got laid, huh? You dog!" Gabriel says, congratulating his younger brother. The last time his brother had done anything with another human being (that wasn't family) that he (at the time) had been enjoying was with his friend. His only friend. Ever. Unfotrunately, his friend moved away, and Castiel being saddened by the move wanted to move away as well. His friend's name was somewhat obscured by the time but his features weren't. They were always together. At the time they were both four years old and in elementary school. That was Castiel's only friend so Cas never forgot about him, even after 26 years he still hoped on meeting him someday again. Of course, he knews this to be impossible with six to eight billion people in the world.

"Did this happen with Meg? There's no one around and she is the last thing I remember before...this."

"Meg? Is that who I brought to you? Well that's surely not a good thing. But I don't know, check your pockets. Maybe she left a note, I mean girls always leave me notes." Gabriel responds in a playful manner that somewhat bothers Castiel because he doesn't need to imagine how drunk or hangover women must be drunk to leave his older brother their numbers.

_Meg Masters (###) ###-#### call me =D_

"I think this is her number..." Castiel says as he finds a note in one of his many pockets. A doomed look takes over his face as he does not know what went on and what Meg may want (as he is lacking of any measurable common sense, even here).

"Well, you are screwed." Gabriel replies, not at all helping to lighten the mood.

"What? Why? Oh. No..." Castiel says knowing that what is about to come isn't good.

"She gets clingy when she is sober. And not cute clingy, like 'I will act like a bitch all the time but you better not ignore me' type of clingy," Gabriel responds rapidly,"so, call her and she will murder you or don't call her and she will _find _you."

"Forget about it now. Nothing you can do to reverse it. C'mon, Castiel. Let's go get breakfast."

Castiel NEVER called her

Flashback Terminate:**CASTIEL**_

* * *

Flashback Commence:**DEAN**_

25 YEARS AGO

"Here we are, Dean. You can go play now." John tells his son as they arrive at a bench in a park in the town of Lawrence.

Dean leaves dashing toward the playground. Of course, never would he have imagined that on this day at this particular time, he would meet the only true friend he would treasure so much.

"Hey, why are you wearing a coat?" Dean asks another kid in the way that children want to know everything about each other. Or just anything in actuality.

"Well, I like this coat." The boy responds looking up from the castle he was building in the sand box. His eyes reflecting the sky in an even lighter hue.

"Do you want to play? I'm Dean." The freckled boy responds with a grin on his face.

"Sure, I'm Castiel." He replies as he stands up from his kneeling position and wipes his hands off on his small, brown coat. Like, a rain or a trench coat, actually. But for children.

After this, the two became inseperable. Dean laughing like the world had no end or aging and Cas looking pleased with everything and only rarely making replies about anything. Of course, this time was cut short.

Dean's mother died in a house fire shortly after meeting Castiel so he had to leave the town.

"Hello, Dean. Do you want to play now?" Castiel greets Dean as he comes to play to the park on the last time he will visit the park ever again. Dean pestered his father to come just so that he could come and say goodbye to the friend that had been so loyal to him. Even in such a short time.

"Cas, I...my mom. She's gone...and this is the last time I will ever come again..."

"Dean, I'm sorry. About your mother but can't you stay?"

"My dad wants to leave and..goodbye" He says stepping forwards and giving Castiel a hug one last time. Knowing that this may be possibly the last time they will ever see each other.

"Goodbye, Dean." He says. His face expression not changing much, but his eyes tearing up. The way children do when they are in discomfort.

Flashback Terminate:**DEAN**_

* * *

Present Commence:**DEAN**_

It was raining. It always was. And Dean was never going to get used to such a gloomy sight. It rained in Seattle, much too often for his comfort. But he hadn't moved here because of the _lovely _weather. He moved here because Sam asked him to.

After their father's death, nothing tied them to Sioux Falls but Bobby. And, of course, Bobby encouraged both of them to do whatever it was that made them happy. Dean had been working as a mechanic ever since he finished high school. It was all just instinct for him, so finding a job fixing cars was not difficult. However, his co-workers were all just insane to him. Though the most insane was Meg Masters. She annoyed him with all of the party invitations that Dean never took because he was truly, never fond of her.

This morning, business was terribly slow. Dean was considering just taking the day off and leaving Meg to fend for herself, because she could handle it. But he decided not to. At home, there was just silence in the home that he and Sam called theirs. Sam was always working at the law firm he had gotten a job in after graduating from Stanford. So, honestly, there was almost no family time with them because it was all for their jobs.

This auto-shop was located in a junkyard, similar to the one Bobby had in Sioux Falls. Of course, emptier because there wasn't much junk and Bobby wasn't their as their fatherly figure.

Dean was caught off guard when the rain started letting up and the cool air just refreshing everything. The droplets of water running through the metal roof of the outside part of this 'auto-shop'.

A car drove into the shop suddenly, causing Dean's face to slightly light up because there was finally something for him to do. The boredom had been killing him all morning and there couldn't have better than news than a job for car was a black one. It was one resembling the one his father drove. Of course, it was newer and a different model, but there was a familiar feel to it.

A man stepped out of the car, wearing a trenchcoat. This didn't make sense to Dean. The rain had been so very short that most people usually wouldn't use their umbrellas, let alone wear coats as long as the one this man was wearing.

"Hello, my car is..." said the man as he then stopped and shared glances with Dean. Though, this glace was too long and was more of a look. They both stared, having a deja vu feeling and just wondering where they had seen each other before. Both knowing that something seemed better all of a sudden for both of them.

Present Terminate**:DEAN**_

* * *

So, that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Because I poured my soul into the outline and the timeline.

Oh, obviously this is going to be a Destiel and SamXJess fic. Just saying.


	2. The Second Chapter

**Author's Note: **_So, with the first chapter I got some positive feedback so...I am going to try and update this fanfic as much as possible so no one loses interest. Anyways, someone said that Dean and Cas as chidren sounded really cute. Somewhat unintended. So, this is more of a drama/tragedy/romance fanfic. Expect plot twists._

Present Commence:**CASTIEL&DEAN**_

The air was cold and there was a peaceful breeze. It was as cold as the wet ground, or maybe even colder. But somehow, he felt glad. This man standing in front of him in a multiple layers of clothing brought some sort of deja vu feeling. He didn't know why. The only people he had ever been close to were those in his family, and that one childhood friend...

He could not remember his face or name but he was still important to Castiel. After being burned into his memory, that friend was more like fresh ashes now than anything else. The memories were not recognizable, but still warm.

"H-hello, I came because my car (actually Gabriel's car) isn't working as well as it should. And I know nothing of these sorts of matters, so I was wondering if you could fix it. Whatever the fee, I can pay it." Castiel said this breaking the ice, almost not metaphorically in the sense that the temperature was pretty low at this time of the day.

"The car looks fine, so there shouldn't be anything expensive to do here." Dean said almost whispering in response, trying to clear his mind to know why he feels glad at the moment. Nothing of import had happened. And it wasn't like the times he was close to any of his past girlfriends when looking at them for the first time (because towards breaking up he really didn't feel much besides apathy which really is apathy). He felt warm and ecstatic in a calm way, which he hadn't felt like in a while because he had a void in his heart where his dead friends and family had left.

"If I may ask, how long will this take?" The trenchcoated man said, noticing how they had now been standing like this for a minute or two already, in silence.

"Oh. This should just take a couple of minutes. Have anywhere you gotta be? 'Cause I can just get your info if that's the case..." Dean said hoping to know more about this man who had a very pleasant prescence.

"I'm Castiel, Castiel Krushnic. As for a phone...I do not currently own one. Of any kind, really. But I can wait here. I have no other business to take care of." Castiel said, looking somewhat embarassed by the fact that Dean looked surprised to hear that he owned no phone.

"Oh, ok then. Let's get started." He said still thinking about not having a cell phone, and how anyone in the twenty-first century could survive without one.

45 MINUTES LATER

"That should do it. I'll just leave my co-worker to finish up here. Just come with me inside so that I can 'bill' you." Dean said as he lead Castiel into a room filled with products like oil, and car freshners before a counter with a cash register on it.

After getting handed the bill with Dean behind the counter Castiel looks at it and thinks to himself, "this price is much too low," but taking the money out along with a tip. A large tip.

"Cas," Dean began as he blushed because after looking at the amount of money that Castiel had brought out thinking that maybe he had misread the amount as a flaw or thinking that maybe he was getting tipped an unusually kind amount of money. "The amount of money you're giving me is off. You see this is a bit over the fee..."

"Dean," He said having looked him over several times and noticing his nametag embroidered into his uniform. "I'm tipping you, so take it." He said with eyes that said much more than that.

"Cas, I-" Dean said with almost apologetic eyes.

"Please." Cas said with a puppy dog look. Making Dean wonder whether Castiel thought he was poor or whether this was just trying to buy him (which made no sense to him, who would want to buy him?).

"Well, I gotta give you something back then," Dean said finally finding an excuse to sneak in his contact info into all of this. He grabbed a business card and on the back of it wrote his number and his name. Dean used his number as a signature so that people could get discounts at places like this just by showing them the numbers. "Here, take it. If you need a discount just show my co-workers here my number and you'll get a discount. Or if you need anything else just call."

"Dean, that sounds like it'll just be bothersome to you..."

"Trust me, I don't mind he said," putting a grin on his face to convice Cas to just take the contact info and...well, he didn't know what he wanted Cas to do with the information. He didn't want to think about it because it challenged some aspects of him. The ones he didn't want to be confused with.

"Thank you, Dean. I will make sure to call sometime. I just hope you don't think you have to repay me."

"Course not, Cas, Dean said in a somewhat cheerful tone.

"Goodbye, Dean," Castiel said as he walked away with his keys in hand and feeling somewhat negatively about departing.

Dean didn't feel too good about letting Castiel walk away without doing anything. But what was there to do? He wasn't good at befriending others and that was the only thing he could do, wasn't it? He didn't want to question himself but for the rest of the afternoon he did and in doing so he just felt confused about his past, present, and future. Still wondering about the feeling on deja vu that lingered around for long after these events.

Present Terminate:**CASTIEL&DEAN**_

Present Commence:**SAM&JESS**_

It was nighttime now, which meant that the other younger, but still taller Winchester was free to leave the law firm where he worked at. After graduating from Stanford, he had gotten a job in this law firm in Seattle. He had no one in this big city, so he practically begged his brother to move in with him into a house he had bought. Unfortunately, he didn't see his brother much save for the weekends, mornings and nights.

However, the nights and weekends were also unavailable to his brother, Dean Winchester, because he had met a girl whose name was Jessica Moore whome he loved to spend his time with. This particular night they had been dating for nearly two years now and he was thinking about proposing she move in with him, which of course meant so many things would change. He would spend more time his brother _and _his girlfriend, which was an appeasing thought.

"Jess, I am so glad you could make it. It can be hard to work with the hours of a lawyer," Sam said to Jess as she was sitting down at the table where they were supposed to meet for their date. This was quite the fancy restaurant, because of the classical music that was playing and only the rich people of Seattle ate here.

"Not at all, Sam. You know that for our relationship, we can make anything work," She said smiling and setting her purse on the table. Her blonde, wavy hair shining against the light of the chandeliers hanging high from the ceiling. To most people, this spoke of elegance, and if that didn't the fountains would and so on, so forth.

"Jess, we've been dating for a while now and..." he said pausing leaving Jessica with a confused look on her face.

"And...?" She said hoping for the best, knowing that there were two good scenarios and many bad ones. She knew this could be a marriage proposal, a proposal to move in together or...well she didn't want to focus on bad things on a date with someone she loved so dearly.

"I love you, so I think it'd be best if we lived together," Sam said after mustering the courage to say so. Dean would probably think of him as the type of guy that saw chick flicks and stole lines from them but he wanted this more than anything, so he was really hoping that she would say 'yes' to him.

"Of course, I'll move in, Sam," she said with a glad look on her face. "But, won't Dean mind?" She said knowing that Sam's brother wasn't always comfortable with scenarios that had to do with romance and family.

"What? Of course, he won't mind, Jess. I mean, it's my house anyway, and I think this will just bring all of us closer together, anyways." He said in a pleasant tone.

And for the remainder of the date they both spoke of the future and how it seemed to be so very bright for them.

For _them_, it was.

Present Terminate:**SAM&JESS**_

Present Commence:**CASTIEL**_

Immediately after leaving the auto shop, Castiel drove off with thoughts of Dean plaguing his mind. He wondered about the feelings that didn't leave his mind even though he tried to get rid of them. What were they? He had certainly never really felt them before...

After reaching the first stoplight he had seen in a while he noticed that the car wasn't responding to the brakes as it only seemed to keep accelerating in its speed. He started losing his calm but it wouldn't show on his face, as he wasn't the most expressive person. After noticing a car coming his way he rotated the steering wheel as much as he could but he still hit the other car. Making him go unconscious and making him bleed as he violently hit the steering wheel with his head. The blood splattered everything, including the note he failed to see in the co-pilot's seat from Meg who happened to be Dean's co-worker and still held a grudge against Castiel for not calling her.

At this moment, the ambulances were coming as Meg fled the large city, and then the state and probably the country. In the sleep that Castiel entered after fainting, he finally remembered parts of his childhood that were obscured. And why he felt such a strange way about Dean.

Present Terminate:**CASTIEL**_

**Author's Note**: _SO, How was this chapter? I hope it was well because I worked my brain making it. Anyways, I already thought about the ending but I am still thinking about the middle pieces of the story. Rest assured, there are more chapters coming if you enjoyed it. Doubt it, but gotta hope ya know, so 'see ya' next time!_


	3. The Tertiary Chapter

**Author's Note**: _I'm gonna try to make this fanfic as long and interesting as I can. Nothing too sweet, though. I'm gonna try to introduce as many characters with as many backstories and conflicts as I can. And update when I can. Probably weekly or every two weeks. I mean, I have other things I must do too._

* * *

Present Commence:**MEG**_

After heading home and packing, she goes on the highway. Fleeing from the problems she just caused for herself. Nervous, she starts speeding. It's begun to rain again, which to her is a bad sign. An omen of some sort that she can't quite read. The passenger's seat carried numerous amount of alcoholic beverages, extra clothing items and her purse. The car was overflowing with all sorts of things like household appliances. She hadn't actually planned to do this today, but she had been willing to take revenge against Castiel at any cost.

The police will be looking for her because of the revenge note she left in Castiel's car. Though, hopefully the car went up in flames as she wanted and the note was burned up without any evidence.

"Maybe they'll punish Dean for this," she thinks to herself grinning in the most maleficent manner she can. "Dean deserves it, he never paid attention to me, not that I need it but c'mon! Dean is friendly to everyone! Maybe he noticed that I was always trying to mess him up..." She thought knowing that she only truly cared about herself and only cooperated with others when she needed to.

"Zap!" The thunder in sky roared, accompanied by some fierce lighting. This was odd, because it never rained this hard. Not even around here. As she sped up heading downstate, she realized that the lightning had caused a tree to begin to burn (and fall) which obstructed her path.

Her car's tires skreeched attempting to stop in time but it was much too late. The car jumped into the fire, putting a worried face on Meg as she attempted to change directions but couldn't. The windows of the car broke as they smashed against the flaming tree branches and broke the bottles of alcohol. This set them on fire and set the car ablaze.

The cars behind her starting forming a line and dialed emergency numbers in hoped of saving the 'poor' girl who had been unfortunately stuck in a hellish situation.

Present Terminate:**MEG**_

* * *

Present Commence:**DEAN**_

Castiel had just gotten into a car accident and Dean had received a call because the hospital had contacted anyone then could get from Cas's address book. All of the numbers had been unresponsive because their family was seperated and constantly changed phone numbers. This of course, included Gabriel who happened to live nearby.

As Dean rushed through the hospital, looking for Castiel's room, he couldn't help blaming himself for what had just happened. He fought with himself over the fact that because he was too focused on Castiel, Meg had probably done this. Because even though the car needed some repairing, there was absolutely nothing changed with the brakes because those had been fine. Obviously, though, they were the cause of this accident.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed after finding Castiel's room. He had to rely mostly on himself, because the nurses and doctors around the hospital had been truly useless.

Cas was motionless, but breathing. He had stabilized in the time it took the hospital to access his contacts. "Dean," he whispered painfully as he slept.

"Don't strain yourself calling me, I'm here Cas," Dean said assuringly as he walked closer to the man with blue blues eyes who just lay there.

A small smile came over Castiel as his ears heard that and he continued to reminisce in his dreams.

It would take minutes for Dean to fall asleep by his side, laying next to him. To keep him company.

While they slept Meg would be later brought in by the medical teams with burns that would leave her face unrecognizable and giving her another chance at proper revenge.

Present Terminate:**DEAN**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: _This was a short chapter because I have SO MUCH HOMEWORK. Also, because some of you may have no time to do this BUT on the weekends so that's when I'll write the longer chapters. Anyways, Meg transitioned from blondie Meg, to brunette Meg. Or later on anyways. I swear I am trying to work this out but fanfict is actually pretty hard to write. Anyways, I hope you'll bear with the storyline so far! Sorry, again for the length, which is only half as much!_


	4. The Quarternary Chapter

**Author's Note**: _So, I'll try to wrap this story up ASAP. I think that four chapters is already much too long. I changed my mind about making this long. I mean, I want to begin writing other fanfics. So, let's see how this chapter goes._

* * *

Present Commence**:CASTIEL**_

The sky was clear. And today was the day Castiel got out of the hospital. It had been two weeks since the accident had occured because of faulty brakes. Dean had been visiting him daily and Cas didn't know why. He was just glad he had finally gotten a friend like the one in his childhood. Maybe it was time to move on from that. Maybe Dean could take his place...

"Thanks for taking me home, Dean." Castiel said as Dean drove him to his home.

"Hey, I got you in this so I'm gonna take you out of it." Dean said firmly as he glanced at Cas for a second.

"No need. I can just take some time off of work. I can also just hire a nurse to help me with these things. I mean, money is-"

"Cas, I'll take care of you, I can't say I'm the best but I'll do what I can." Dean said smiling at the man who apparently missed his trenchcoat so much that he still kept it in his hands as he wore it.

"..." Cas said nothing as he felt flustered and began blushing, a color that was almost red violet.

"..." Dean said nothing as he glanced at the blushing man and realized that his heart suddenly felt warmer.

'Castiel, listen to that. You're going CRAZY' Castiel had started hallucinating his brother Lucifer ever since the accident. 'You're heart doesn't beat like that usually. Wait, it's not _your _heart!'

"..." Castiel kept his sanity around this because everything seemed to be taking a positive turn. This was very little to bear with, so he just ignored his snide remarks because he knew that his brother wasn't actually there.

Present Terminate:**CASTIEL**_

* * *

Flashback Commence:**DEAN**_

UNDEFINED AMOUNT OF TIME AFTER THE ACCIDENT

'This is all your fault you know,' Dean had been blaming himself for what had happened to Castiel because he _was _the only to blame.

"I did all I could!" He thinks as retaliation. His thoughts were beginning to empower his other senses.

'All you could? I don't call obsessing over some guy you just met doing "all you could"'

"I wasn't obsessing...and I was just doing my job!"

'Yeah, right. But whatever, you're not fooling me.'

Dean knew that he had taken some interest in the guy but nothing so far. What he didn't realize at the time was that he was fighting his conscience, which was actually him. In order for Dean not to think about all of this he just headed home and drank his problems away and slowly went into a dormant state. All alone in his room at late hours at night. Wishing for comfort that his brother could offer but that only he knew only a certain person could provide him.

Flashback Terminate:**DEAN**_

* * *

Flashback Commence:**MEG**_

"This is how you ended up, Meg," The doctor said as he took her bandage's off. Her hair had lost it's shiny blonde color and had instead been replaced with a chocolatey brown. Her face also looked so much different with the plastic surgery she had paid for with her life savings. After all, she could never bear to look injured because of her narcissistic nature.

"So, when can I leave this place, anyway? I have to say I don't love hospitals as much as you," Meg replied without caring whether the doctor thought she was rude or just insightful (which he never would've thought).

"You can leave today."

"Thank _god_."

Meg intended on going back to her old job, with a fake ID and reapplying. This was the perfect way of getting back at people. No one would know it was her, though her voice was still a nuisance but not a major one because her voice had also been drastically altered by the series of events revolving around.

Flashback Terminate:**MEG**_

* * *

**Author's Note**:_Yeah, so this chapter is just to recover from what happened in the beginning. I am going to do my best to update Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. So expect lots of short updates instead of one huge update. Anyways, I feel somewhat confident about this. It's still poorly written but the plot is there so it's good. That wasn't an apology. I won't apologize for my writing anymore. Or for shipping this OTP. Also, maybe I'll start other fanfics to go along with this one. I promise I'll try my best. REVIEWS ARE TOTALLY WELCOME OK _


	5. The Quinary Chapter

**Author's Note:** _I am completely lost in this plot mess. Mostly because of Homestuck and you know how bad that goes down. So, this chapter will probably just be an improvement over the past one._

* * *

Present Commence:**SAM&DEAN**_

"KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK." The sound of Sam's knuckles against the wooden door to Dean's room in their house sounded firm and echoed throughout the house. Jess hadn't moved in yet because she noticed that Dean was being unstable and didn't want to impose. Sam, of course, just thought she needed some time to make the changes in her life so he let her be without noticing her true intentions.

"Go away, Sam. I don't wanna talk to you," Dean said behind closed doors in a voice that was pretending to be strong but was actually quite shaky with guilt and...remorse? Who knew. Not even Dean himself did.

"Then who _do _you want to talk to? If there is anyone else that can help, I'm all ears." Sam replied hoping to get a way to help his brother who had been acting really strangely for a reason he did not yet know.

"..." Dean didn't reply and Sam knew that was always a bad sign. Sam had noticed that silence usually meant that Dean would just start to ignore him and everyone else.

Dean knew who he wanted to talk to, but he realized that the one person he wanted to talk to was also the _last _person he should talk to. He felt all the guilt coming back to him as _that _person came across his mind, and he still did not know the reasons as to why he felt such mixed feelings towards Castiel.

Even the coat brought _warm _memories. But the warmth also came from the **bloodied **situation. All the blood that was red flowing that was on his hands because he had just let a psychopath tend business that was his to take care of. All the blame was on him, and so was all the blood.

"Ring!" Dean's phone rang and only he heard it as Sam had already left for his job. Sam had been disappointed by the lack of fruition his efforts to talk to Dean had bore.

"..." Dean muttered as he reached for his phone. It was Cas, and Dean's face dropped the grim expression and seemed to return to normal if even for a second.

"Hello, Dean. Can you come over, I need...?" Cas went on and Dean was just relieved to hear the voice of the one person who held the whole array of emotions he could portray in their hands.

Present Terminate:**SAM&DEAN**_

* * *

? Commence:**MEG**_

"Hey, hi, hello?" Meg says impatiently speaking into a phone, acting as if she is in a hurry, but fully knowing that she is not.

"Ugh. Who is this? I am kinda busy at the moment so just-" A voice responds and is quick to cut things loose. Meg, of course makes an effort to continue her act and interrupts the voice.

"Ruby, remember me? Meg? You're childhood friend? Yeah, well. I need your help with something."

"Oh, hi Meg. What do you need this time? You know I can't just be-"

"Ruby, listen. I need you to bring me the backup of my revenge list. And I want you to come live with me for a while because I need you to do things for me."

"Meg, you know I can't just drop everything I'm doing. I can get you your book (not even a list actually) but-"

"Ruby, you know you owe me. I've kept that incident secret for about what is it? Twenty-five years? Yeah, that sounds right."

"Fine, but just remember that this is all blackmail and I will blackmail you back sometime later on."

"Yeah, ok. Bye!"

? Terminate:**MEG**_

* * *

Past Commence:**CAS&GABRIEL**_

"Um, hello? Gabriel?" Castiel said for the first time as he had just gotten Dean to connect a home phone for him. It was a pretty great thing for Dean to do this for him. It felt good to have someone outside of your family to 'have your back'.

"Castiel? Is that you? Never thought this'd happen!" Gabriel said quite gleefully as he heard his brother's voice on the other side of the phone line.

"Yes, I was just calling to inform you that I now have a phone line."

"Ok. Got that. But who put it for you? I mean, you don't even have people to call besides me and the other people in our family who hate to socialize because of how they all are."

"I...made a friend and he put it for me."

"A friend? Sounds like more than that. Are you sure it's not a lady friend?" He said replying and conveying the image of him smiling across the phone line.

"Well, no, I am quite sure of that he is male and is not a 'lady friend'" Castiel replied wondering what that meant and thinking how odd it sounded.

"Bummer. I was hoping that maybe you'd finally begun dating. I mean, come on. You've kept me waiting long enough and I don't even know your type. We're brothers. I should know that by now."

"Sorry to disappoint. Anyways, I called to inform you that I am now in posession of a home phone and a cell phone and that I got into a minor car accident."

"What!? How come I'm the last one to know! You know that we are the _only _people in this family that still **act **like family!"

"My address book got lost in the accident and I just found it."

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe then. I'll come visit you later."

"Goodbye, Gabriel."

"Later!"

Past Terminate:**CAS&GABRIEL**_

* * *

**Author' Note: **_I am not even sure how I wrote this. When I began writing I had no inspiration and then the chapter just wrote itself. So, glad. If this fic continues on to October when SPN starts, I may introduce the characters in S8. Anyways, I am glad I got down to writing. I forgot how much fun it is to do this. Reviews are greatly accepted and I am hoping to hear feedback. Especially after the disaster that was the "Quarternary Chapter"._


End file.
